Holding on Letting go
by SoulsNeverDie
Summary: Some random drabble, CS/CC crossover (au) one-shot.


**Short snippet from a AU/Cold Case thing I'm working on. Ouat characters included. So far, this is the ending. **

She slammed a file down.

Silence.

"You lied to me Walsh." Lily said.

He worried his lip.

"But that wasn't enough for you! Was it? He was stealing your wife from you."

Walsh looked away.

"You walked in on them that night! You knew. . .just knew you were losing her. So you had to get rid of him, right?"

"-Emma! Was my light." He clenched his fist. "I couldn't stand seeing him . .there!" He growled. "He had everything. She was all I had."

-Flashback-

_He was drunk upon entering. Tired. Oh so tired. _  
_  
Laughter slipped through the hall way. _

"_Emma?" Walsh shrugged his coat off. "Emma honey." He walked/ staggered in. The sight gave him pause. _

_"Walsh." Emma looked surprised. _

_Killian, who'd been deep in soft conversation, paused. He looked up. _

_"You're home early." She stood, plastering on one her sweetest of smiles. _

_"I am." He reclined to the couch, schooling his features. "Diner boy." There was no warmth in his smile. "What brings you here in this late hour?" _

_" I invited him."_

_Both looked at her. _

_"Killian. . . was discussing his records." Emma clasped her hands. _

_"Actually, I best be going, now." Killian stood, slightly apologetic. "I'll leave you both to it."_

_Walsh braced the ends of the couch, pushing himself up. He staggered. "There's no need. I'll walk you." _

_"Very well." He smiled. _

_"But. . . " She looked between both men, utterly lost. "What ever happened to tea?" _

_"That won't be necessary." Walsh waved. "I'll be back soon." He kissed her cheek, then brushed past the other man. _

_"It was a pleasure." Killian looked towards her, vulnerable. "Goodnight." _

_"Killian." Emma started quietly. Her heart thudded rapidly against her chest. "I. . ." _

_He awaited her. _

_What was she to say? I love you? That was a risk, Emma wasn't willing to take. "Goodnight." She smiled. _

_He returned it, then turned, heading out. _

_The night was chilly. Both walked down the, cold, empty, street, in utter silence. Both minds full. There was nothing welcoming about the undying, silent sorrow it had to offer. Winter had been colder this Season. _

_"So. . . " Walsh began, voice thin. "What are your plans?" He stared at him, expecting an answer._

_Killian remained silent, staring ahead. He forced himself to look over, smiling at him. "Not many, mate. After I leave the diner, I plan see the world. Gain new experiences, y'know?" _

_He didn't know. _

_They neared the end of the sidewalk. _

_"Alas, we part. Goodnight." He nodded, turning to leave. _

_It ends here. _

_"Wait." Walsh lowered his eyes, stepping forward. _

_He'd regret it. _

_"And my wife?" _

_There was no further choice. _

_"Hmm. . ." Killian frowned, turning around. "Emma? What about her?" _

_His decision was final. _

_"What is your relationship with her? You both, sure, enjoy each other's company." He laughed. _

_"There's nothing between u-" _

_"-doesn't matter." Walsh hissed, moving closer. "I see the way she looks at you! The way you look at her!" _

_"Walsh." Killian warned. He moved his hand up. "I swear there's no-"_

_"Don't LIE to me! I know you slept with her!" _

_He stilled. "I won't deny." He looked at him. "You want to know the reason why?" _

_He was losing it. _

_"Emma, came to me." Killian moved closer. He stopped. "She was miserable. The way you treated her. How could you? She loves you. She cares for you. Yet, where have you been all this time? Drinking away? My question is why? She's your wife! Walsh! Your wife!" _

_Walsh stepped back, jaw clenching. He dug out his gun, then rose it. "You know, I kind of liked you." _

_"Walsh. . ." Killian froze. He searched his eyes, disbelieved. "Don't do this. Don't-"_

_"-SHUT UP!" He snapped. "I am so sick of you!" _

_Killian's hand rose in defense. His eyes pleaded. "You're drunk. I get you're angry, but listen to me. You don't have to do this. You're making a mistake. Don't let Emma los-" _

_Gunshot split the night air. _

_Walsh held the gun, wide-eyed. What had he done? What had he. . . _

_He crumpled onto the ground, already lifeless. _

_His pulse quickened. _

_Unclean, oh so unclean. His hands were now covered by his blood. Walsh fled that night. _

-Flashback ends-

~*~ Third Eye Blind- How's It Going To Be? ~*~

Scott clasped a pair of cuffs upon his wrists. He led him out.

Lily closed the file, staring out.

. . .

In the main central, he was led through. Years of guilt, regret, fear, plastered on his face.

Killian's granddaughter stared at him.

He looked at her.

Scott pushed him on.

A police officer clasped her shoulder.

. . .

Lily headed out, passing by Liam, she nodded.

He returned her greeting.

. . .

Both team members lounged around the bar, sipping their beers.

. . .

A former co-worker, of the diner, shooed a group of children away.

. . .

The old lady bid her last customers farewell. Stepping out of her flower shop, she locked up. She turned, features softening.

Killian looked at her, tilting his head. He faded.

Emma smiled. She clutched her purse, descending down the small steps. Into the crowds of people, she went. Her small, frail form, soon vanished.

-The end-


End file.
